bzpcomedyfandomcom-20200213-history
Lewa0111
Lewa0111 is a famous comedy writer who joined BZPower in 2006. He is currently attending college. History Lewa0111 joined BZPower on February 6th, 2006. He has made 1419 posts since first joining, most associated with a large variety of comedies. He is most frequently known among his fans as Lewa#. Lewa0111's first comedy is the ever-famous The Nuva Inn, Which acheived instant fame and is still popular to this day. Continuing his fame, he wrote several other comedies, including AXxon, The Quest for the Comedy Jokes of Power (also known as Comedicle) Pokerahi, Island of Dume, Web of Silliness, Ask...Tava?, Lewa0111's School of Comedy, The BZNui-Hack Wars, Ga-Metru School Musical and its sequel, Ask Matau!, Pohatu Puppet Pals, The Bionicles and Me, Lego Message Boards, 2009 Theories (yes, it's a comedy), and his latest comedy, Lowlut and the Flying Inflatable Tube of Toothpaste. (his unfinished entry for the fourth Comedies Contest). He also has two comedies series; The Lewa# Studios Holiday Series, and a lesser known one, Those Crazy Inika!, which has several similar comedies. Additionally, he has written the one-post comedy Lewa's Computer, which features 'error message' images in addition to text. *Pant* He certainly has a lot, doesn't he? However, Lewa# does not get very many chances to update his numerous comedies at the present time, mostly because of college, and partially because of vacations, summer classes, and work during the summer. This does not deter his patient fans, however. They still admire his fantastic writing skills, and post avidly whenever he does update one of his comedies. Lewa# has also made a couple of MoCs, which he has posted on BZPower. He has also found the much beloved Bubble-wrap, a fun little widget for when the server was busy. After an update to the server, the bubble wrap vanished from the "server Busy" message, until being found by Lewa#. He is most famous outside of the Comedies Forum for having discovered the ability to use Google History to 'restore' topics and posts that were lost in the BZPocalypse. He also has his own, separate wiki at lewa0111.wikia.com due to his large number of comedies and original characters. This was created as a birthday gift by BZP member Gabriella0111: Toa of Music (formerly Toa Gabriella), although it is still incomplete. Comedies written by Lewa0111 *The Nuva Inn *Axxon *Comedicle *Pokerahi *Island of Dume *Web of Silliness *Ask...Tava? *Lewa0111's School of Comedy *Bionikel Iin The Yeer 2936!!!1 *The BZNui-Hack Wars *Ga-Metru School Musical *Ga-Metru School Musical 2 *Ask Matau! *Pohatu Puppet Pals *The Bionicles and Me *Bara Magna Power *Lego Message Boards *2009 Theories *Lewa's Computer *The Great Green Gadunka Goof *A Typical Love Story *Happy New Year! *Aks Sume Rammom Binnikle Too! *A Metru Nui Thanksgiving *Why Toa shouldn't Trick or Treat *A Little Random Story *Aks Sum Ramdom Binnikle *The Crazy Inika *The Crazy Doomtoran *The Crazy Piraka *The Crazy Titans *The Crazy Combiners *The Crazy... Well, You'll Just Have to Find Out. *The Visorak on the Mysteries of BZP *Lewa0111's Guide to Writing Screenplay Comedies (not a comedy) Links to come! eventually.... Category:Comedy Writers Category:Lewa0111's Comedies